The present invention relates generally to data storage, and particularly to methods and systems for management of data storage systems.
Data storage systems typically store data on physical media in a manner that is transparent to host computers. From the perspective of a host computer, data is stored at logical addresses located in file systems. Such logical addresses are referred to as logical volumes. Logical volumes are typically configured to store the data required for a specific data processing application. Data storage systems map such logical addresses to addressable physical locations on storage media, such as direct-access hard disks.
System administrators often configure a data storage system by associating hosts with the logical volumes they are intended to use.